


a prince among men and a monster among wolves

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Haiku, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Season/Series 01, Slash, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles had taken the bite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a prince among men and a monster among wolves

Your frail hand in mine,  
A cold, longing bite and kiss  
My dark gift to you.


End file.
